


The Stand-in Dad

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Blaise told a very pregnant Astoria Malfoy that she could count on him for anything, especially after her husband had left her for someone else. He should've specified that child delivery wasn't exactly part of the list.





	The Stand-in Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Harry Potter. 
> 
> Written for Pierre's Prompts Week 2.

“Blaise, is that you?”

 

The dusky Italian hurriedly stepped out of the Floo, and sprinted to Astoria Malfoy’s bedroom. He was in such a hurry, he’d forgotten to dust the excess Floo powder off his body. Looking briefly at his reflection, he realized that wasn’t the only thing he’d forgotten - he was still in his pyjamas. Astoria Floo-called at such an ungodly hour, he thought even Merlin would’ve been too rattled to think. 

 

He heard a moan from her bedroom and his eyes shot wide open - What the heck was happening? Was she having sex at nine months along? Did she want him to join? 

 

“Blaise, I need you to hurry! I can’t take this much longer!”

 

He’d wanted this woman since she turned to him after her good-for-nothing husband left, but Blaise had never gotten around telling her. This must’ve been his lucky day, he thought, as he opened her bedroom door.

 

“Oh good, you made it,” a flushed, sweaty and incredibly pregnant Astoria greeted. “Hurry up and help. I’m about to have the baby!”

 

“Well, I’ll just go ahead and Floo over to St. Mun-”, Blaise wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Astoria growled. He gulped and nervously  approached her bed. There was no turning back now - he was going to deliver the baby by himself. He sighed. He was too sober for this!

 

“Ditzy already called the Healer, but he’s taking forever,” Astoria said. “Just catch the baby when it comes out.”

 

“What, like a Snitch?” he asked anxiously, as he positioned himself in between her legs. Blaise looked at the pregnant woman’s quim. Big mistake, he thought as he started to feel the room spin. 

 

“Stay with me, baby! Don’t faint!”

 

“I’m trying,” he said.

 

“I need you.”

 

“I’m here,” he nodded, cold sweat breaking from his forehead as he prayed to Merlin he’d be able to catch the Snitch - rather, the baby - when it comes out. In a matter of seconds, he saw Astoria convulse in pain and shortly after, he saw the baby’s head crowning… and the room spun.

 

“Blaise, baby, focus!”

 

“Yes, love,” he said, fighting the urge to gag and pass out. He swore never to get anyone pregnant, he thought. This was not pretty! 

 

A few minutes, and a dozen suppressed gags later, Blaise cradled the little one in his arms. He used a gentle cleaning charm on the babe just as the Healer and his staff arrived to check on the mother and child. 

 

“You did great,” Astoria said, when Blaise was finally allowed back inside the room.

 

“Thanks,” he said, looking at his feet to conceal the blush that had spread across his face. “You were awesome.”

 

“I love you too, Blaise.”

 

His head snapped up at her statement. “Excuse me?”

 

“You told me you love me when I was trying to wake you up this morning,” Astoria smiled, as she held the baby close. “Unless-”

 

“I love you, Tori,” he interjected, as he took her hand in his. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

 

“Do you think you can love little Vinson Malfoy, too?” she asked quietly, as she looked at the brown-haired babe in her arms.

 

“Like he were my own, Tori,” he swore, as he planted a kiss on the baby’s head. 

 

“Good. Come join me in bed and hold him,” the new mother said, yawning. “Baby needs his daddy’s love.”

 

The dusky Italian held back his tears as he whispered a thank you to the gods, and joined his little family with a smile on his face.

 

The end.


End file.
